


The Purpose of a Rubber Duck

by Dustbunny3



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Implied Masturbation, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Hogwarts, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: Inspired by the Rub My Ducky sex toy. Hermoine just wanted some time alone with her new friend, but least Ginny's got some exciting news to pass along to Arthur.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally wrote this for femslash100′s drabbletag for the prompt "Muggle objects" and decided to cross-post for Femslash February :)

The bathroom door opens just as Hermione goes over, the sound of her ecstasy warped by a cry of surprise. Wand out of reach, she crosses an arm over her chest and brandishes her toy at the intruder, unthinking.

Ginny blinks at her from the doorway, quickly finding her bearings and a generous helping of amusement along with it. Sinking into the layer of suds, Hermione groans, trying to look more annoyed than embarrassed. She rolls her wrist in a dismissive gesture, forgetting what she's holding until Ginny double-takes.

"Oh!" she gasps, surprised and delighted, "Is _that_ what they're for?"


End file.
